


100 words, Meredith/Derek, snow

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	100 words, Meredith/Derek, snow

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek), [ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
100 words, Meredith/Derek, snow

  
prompted by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/distant_dreamer/profile)[**distant_dreamer**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/distant_dreamer/)

  
A snowfall during a couple's first Christmas, Izzie had said, meant they would have good luck the following year. Meredith didn't want to believe her, but she did want good luck, and besides, Izzie knew these sorts of things and Meredith didn't.

Naturally, her first Christmas with Derek, Seattle was uncharacteristically warm.

She made a joke about it to hide her disappointment but he simply pulled her closer and whispered, "We can make our own good luck."

Then they spent the entire weekend in bed making snow angels on her pretty white sheets and she decided she liked Derek's idea better.


End file.
